Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 143
"What Lies Beneath, Part 3", known as "Volcanic Devil VS The Vilest Evil Hero" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on July 4, 2007 and in the US on May 10, 2008. Summary The Dancing Fairies are flying around, questioning anyone they meet for any information about Jesse Anderson. They believe that if Jaden Yuki hears that Jesse is still alive, he may be able to fight the darkness in his heart. In the Supreme King's castle, Zane Truesdale's Duel with Chaos Sorcerer is in progress. Chaos Sorcerer Summons "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" and destroys Zane's "Cyberdark Dragon" decreasing his Life Points to 3800. Further in the castle, Aster Phoenix has been reduced to 500 Life Points in his own Duel against Skilled Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician who both have 2100 Life Points. He Summons "Destiny Hero - Plasma". The magicians counter by activating "End of the World", Tributing themselves to Ritual Summon "Demise, King of Armageddon". In the throne room, Axel Brodie's Duel with The Supreme King is underway. During the Duel, the Eye of Orichalcum activates and Axel determines that if he wins this Duel, he may be able to rescue Jaden from himself and pierce the darkness around his heart. Elsewhere, Syrus Truesdale and Ojama Yellow are at the village, and the Dancing Fairies question whether they've seen Jesse, as they took Axel's request to "ask everyone" literally. Ojama Yellow, eager to impress them, claims he has seen him. Upon learning that Axel is Dueling The Supreme King, Syrus Summons "Kiteroid" and uses it to fly towards the castle. Zane wins his Duel with Chaos Sorcerer by Summoning "Cyber End Dragon" and using it to destroy "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (Chaos Sorceror only had 500 Life Points left at that point). Syrus and Ojama Yellow arrive, and the three hurry onward. Aster defeats his own opponents using "D - Force" to protect himself from the effect of "Demise, King of Armageddon" and "Destiny Hero - Plasma" and "Plasma Counter" to destroy it (depleting the remainder of the Magicians' Life Points). They proceed to the throne room, where The Supreme King has Axel cornered. Axel manages to end the Duel in a draw, and as he does, he rushes at the Supreme King with the Eye of Orichalcum, which glows a brilliant red once more. With his Life Points at 0, the Eye penetrates the King's mind and the spirit of Jim Crocodile Cook is able to free Jaden. Axel claims that the Supreme King inside Jaden's mind is destroyed, but Axel himself collapses and fades away. With the prophecy fulfilled, the Eye of Orichalcum shatters and the comet in the sky glows the same brilliant red. Zane throws the helmet of The Supreme King off the tower, telling his army that he is gone. The army flees, and the group escapes aboard "Cyberdark Dragon", leaving Guardian Baou as the only remaining Duelist of Death. Jaden is still unconscious, and they allow him to rest before they ask him questions. Ojama Yellow realizes that he was the one who claimed Jesse was still alive, but then realizes that he actually did see him briefly, though his eyes were not normal (they were Yubel's orange color). Featured Duels Zane Truesdale vs. Chaos Sorcerer The Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Zane controls "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000/1000) in Attack Position and has 4000 Life Points while Chaos Sorcerer has 500 Life Points. "Cyberdark Dragon" currently has 3300 ATK. Chaos Sorcerer's turn Chaos Sorcerer Special Summons "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" attacks and destroys "Cyberdark Dragon" (Zane 4000 → 3800). Zane's turn Zane activates "Polymerization" to fuse three "Cyber Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (Chaos Sorcerer 500 → 0). Aster Phoenix vs. Skilled Dark Magician & Skilled White Magician The Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Aster has 500 Life Points. Skilled Dark Magician & Skilled White Magician both control "Skilled Dark Magician" (1900/1700) and "Skilled White Magician" (1700/1900) in Attack Position and have 2100 Life Points. Aster's turn Aster Special Summons "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600) in Attack Position. Skilled Dark Magician & Skilled White Magician's turn Skilled Dark Magician & Skilled White Magician activate "End of the World" to Tribute themselves and Ritual Summon "Demise, King of Armageddon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. The magicians attempt to activate the effect of "Demise" and destroy "Plasma" by paying 2000 Life Points, but Aster reveals that since "D - Force" is the top card of his Deck and "Destiny Hero - Plasma" is on his side of the field, the effect of "Demise" is negated. "Demise" attacks "Plasma", but Aster activates his face-down "Plasma Counter" to halve the ATK of "Demise, King of Armageddon" ("Demise, King of Armageddon": 2400 → 1200/2000) and increase the ATK of "Destiny Hero - Plasma" by 1500 ("Destiny Hero - Plasma": 1900 → 3400/600). "Plasma" then destroys "Demise" (Skilled Dark Magician & Skilled White Magician 2100 → 0). Axel Brodie vs. The Supreme King Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Axel Axel draws "Volcanic Slicer" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1200) in Defense Position. He then activates the effect of "Volcanic Slicer" to inflict 500 damage to the Supreme King at the cost of forbidding "Volcanic Slicer" from attacking this turn (Supreme King 4000 → 3500). Axel then sets a card. Turn 4: Supreme King The Supreme King draws. "Evil Hero Wild Cyclone" attacks and destroys "Volcanic Slicer". The Supreme King then Sets a card. Turn 5: Axel Axel draws. He then activates "Blaze Accelerator" and sends it to the Graveyard in order to activate "Tri-Blaze Accelerator". Now during each of Axel's Main Phases, he can send a Pyro-type monster from his hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy one monster on the Supreme King's side of the field and inflict 500 damage to the Supreme King. If Axel activates this effect, he won't be allowed to attack this turn. Axel then activates the effect of "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" to send "Volcanic Hammerer" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy "Wild Cyclone" (Supreme King 3500 → 3000). Axel then activates "Fire Recovery" to discard "Volcanic Blaster" and Special Summon "Volcanic Hammerer" (2400/1500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Axel then activates the effect of "Volcanic Hammerer" to inflict 200 damage to the Supreme King for each Volcanic monster in his Graveyard, but in exchange "Volcanic Hammerer" won't be allowed to attack this turn. Axel has two Volcanic monsters in his Graveyard (Supreme King 3000 → 2600). Turn 6: Supreme King The Supreme King draws "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". He then activates "Dark Calling" to remove from play "Dark Fusion" from his Graveyard and remove from play "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" from his hand and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Evil Hero Infernal Sniper" (2000/2500) in Defense Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Dark Calling" does not require you to remove a "Dark Fusion" from your Graveyard.How "Elemental Hero Clayman" entered the Graveyard is not known. The Supreme King explains that due to the first effect of "Infernal Sniper", it can't be destroyed by the effects of Axel's Spell Cards. The Supreme King then activates the second effect of "Infernal Sniper" in order to inflict 1000 damage to Axel (Axel 2100 → 1100).In the TCG/''OCG'', this effect of "Evil HERO Infernal Sniper" can only be used during the player's Standby Phase. Turn 7: Axel Axel draws "Volcanic Doomfire". He then sends "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Volcanic Doomfire" (3000/1800) in Attack Position. "Volcanic Doomfire" attacks and destroys "Infernal Sniper". "Volcanic Hammerer" attacks directly (Supreme King 2600 → 200). Turn 8: Supreme King The Supreme King draws "Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy". Since the Supreme King has no monsters on his side of the field, he Special Summons "Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy" (300/600) in Attack Position via its own effect. The Supreme King then Tributes "Infernal Prodigy" in order to Tribute Summon "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position as Axel controls a monster. Since "Infernal Prodigy" was Tributed for a Tribute Summon, its effect activates, allowing the Supreme King to draw one card.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy" can only allow the player to draw a card when it is Tributed to Tribute Summon a "HERO" monster, not any monster, and this effect only resolves during the player's End Phase. The Supreme King then activates "Vicious Claw", equipping it to "Malicious Edge" and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Malicious Edge": 2600 → 2900/1800). "Malicious Edge" then attacks "Volcanic Hammerer", but due to the first effect of "Volcanic Doomfire", the attack is redirected to "Volcanic Doomfire". Damage is calculated (Supreme King 200 → 100). The Supreme King then activates the second effect of "Vicious Claw" to return the latter card to his hand and prevent the destruction of "Malicious Edge" ("Malicious Edge": 2900 → 2600/1800). The third effect of "Vicious Claw" then activates, destroying "Volcanic Hammerer" and inflicting 600 damage to Axel (Axel 1100 → 500). The fourth effect of "Vicious Claw" then activates, Special Summoning an "Evil Token" (2500/2500) to Axel's side of the field in Attack Position. The Supreme King then activates his face-down "Evil Blast", equipping the latter to the "Evil Token" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Evil Token": 2500 → 3000/2500). During each of Axel's Standby Phases, "Evil Blast" will inflict 500 damage to Axel. The Supreme King then Sets a card. Turn 9: Axel Axel draws "Volcanic Counter". He then activates his face-down "Volcanic Cyclone" to send "Volcanic Counter" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy "Evil Blast" ("Evil Token": 3000 → 2500/2500). "Volcanic Doomfire" attacks "Evil Hero Malicious Edge", but the Supreme King activates his face-down "Super Polymerization" to discard "Vicious Claw" and fuse "Malicious Edge" with Axel's "Evil Token" in order to Fusion Summon "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend" (3500/2100) in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend" cannot be Fusion Summoned except with "Dark Fusion", and "Super Polymerization" has no effect that ignores Summoning conditions. A replay occurs, but due to the effect of "Malicious Fiend", "Volcanic Doomfire" is forced to attack it. "Malicious Fiend" then destroys "Volcanic Doomfire" (Axel 500 → 0). Axel then activates the effect of "Volcanic Counter" to remove from play "Volcanic Counter" from his Graveyard and make the Supreme King take the same amount of Battle Damage that he takes (Supreme King 100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes